nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Circuit 2
Mario Circuit 2 is the fifth and final course of the Mushroom Cup in Super Mario Kart, later reused in Mario Kart: Super Circuit and Mario Kart 7. It is a tarmac circuit set in grassland. It also reappears in the Tokyo, London, Holiday, and New Year's Tours of Mario Kart Tour. Course Layout It is a typical Mario Circuit course, featuring Pipes, many curves and also oil slick], which have a similar effect on players like bananas, with the difference that they do not make them lose any Coins. In addition, there is also a large ramp that the player must complete, which overlaps another part of the track. When playing in Grand Prix mode, sometimes a computer driver does not manage to carry out the full jump (mainly last place), preventing them from completing a lap. This can also happen to a player when trying to do the jump too slowly. Since the CPU does not Super Jump near the jump, it becomes a great trap laying area. Several Warp Pipes are placed in the final corner before the finish line. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' The course reappeared in Mario Kart: Super Circuit as the first track in the Extra Flower Cup. The background is from that game's own Mario Circuit. An extra Item Box is placed at the left of the track before the jump. The pipe and oil slick hazards have been removed. ''Mario Kart 7'' In Mario Kart 7, Mario Circuit 2 is the second race course in the Banana Cup. Unlike previous versions of the track, it has three laps instead of five, and is built in a larger scale, similar to that of Mario Circuit 3 in Mario Kart Wii. The large jump now encompasses a glider ramp. There is a trick ramp on the large off-road path, and the straight between the 9th and 10th turns is lengthened, in order to prevent racers from cutting the track by using the gliders in a similar way that racers could exploit the jump in previous Mario Kart games. The straights between the 1st and 7th turns are also made longer. Players may fall to the lower section of the track. If players do fall down, they will get picked up by Lakitu and brought back to the next section of the track. The finish line is also placed further back from its original appearance. This is the first retro track ported from the 2D games to have slopes, which are commonplace in 3D games. Additionally, the Warp Pipes and oil slicks return as obstacles, after being absent from the Mario Kart: Super Circuit iteration. ''Mario Kart Tour'' Mario Circuit 2 reappears in Mario Kart Tour. It remains unchanged in terms of layout, taking its appearance from Mario Kart 7. Tokyo Tour In the Tokyo Tour, Mario Circuit 2 appears as the second course in the Lakitu Cup, the second course in the Baby Rosalina Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Peach Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the first course in the Mario Cup and a Trick variant which appears as the first course in the Toadette Cup. London Tour In the London Tour, Mario Circuit 2 appears as the second course in the Daisy Cup, the third course in the Toad Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Daisy Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the first course in the Baby Mario Cup and a Trick variant which appears as the first course in the Ludwig Cup. Holiday Tour In the Holiday Tour, Mario Circuit 2 appears as the third course in the Yoshi Cup, the second course in the Lakitu Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Wendy Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the second course in the Luigi Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the second course in the Baby Peach Cup. New Year's Tour In the New Year's Tour, Mario Circuit 2 has a Reverse and Trick variant which appears as the second course in the Wario Cup and the first course in the Metal Mario Cup. Ghost Data *1.28.106 for NinItros selecting Mario *1.17.777 for NinKony selecting Mario Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Super Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit courses